Jewel
by allusia16
Summary: Bijoux, now grown up, returns to Banshee after her parent's death. Things have really changed and her free spirited ways seem to catch many men's attention. Kai Proctor thinks she's a Nubian queen. Lucas Hood wants to fuck her, but she's the main obsession of Clay Burton. Will she succumb to his silent yet violent ways, or will she turn in the direction of his boss? (ClayxOC)
1. Chapter 1

1

Banshee. Such a small place, run by big people. My name is Bijoux, it's Haitian for jewel. But I am not Haitian. I am Jamaican American. I grew up in Banshee up until I was twelve. I moved to Ohio with my parents so they could teach. They both taught high school. We lived there mostly. But on a Tuesday night they died in a car crash. I was nineteen when it happened and once I turned twenty, I decided to move back to Banshee, Pennsylvania. My parents left me our old house in their will so that's where I would be.

I drove down the dry roads of Banshee. It was hot and boy was I glad to be in a white dress with lace straps. My chest was sweating. Man I got hot easily. Already I was thirsty, so at the first stop I would pull over and get a drink. Coming up on the right side of the road, was a bar. It looked old, but lights were on so I figured it would be open. I merged off the road and parked and got out. I looked around. There were many trees. That's one thing I remembered about Banshee. But that would be a lie. I remember this bar. My father went here. My parents knew many of the people here. Sugar Bates owned this place, but who knew if he was alive or not.

I cut off my cat and got out and looked around. Now many cars were here. Hopefully they wouldn't think me suspicious, whatever people were inside. I tend to have a suspicious face. I had a round face and my side bang parted over my left blue eye. I was slim figured with mild curves which I thought of as love handles. My hair was somewhat wet in the back from the sweat. I would need a shower as soon as I got home. I made a mental note of that and went inside. The place still looked the same. I paused in between the door and looked around. Wow everything was the same. It was like walking into an antique shop. I knew if I looked to my right I would see an old jukebox that hadn't be plugged in. Yep, there it was.

"Well…you going to come in miss or are you going to let all the cool air out?" an old voice asked. I turned and saw him, Sugar Bates, looking my way. I smiled and moved a bit quickly into the bar.

"Sugar…Sugar Bates, is that you?" I asked curiously and the older man tilted his head.

"Well if it's not me then I wouldn't know what to tell you. Who are you if I may ask?" he asked and I smiled sitting down at the bar. "Since you know me."

"It's me…Bijoux. Little Jewel." I replied. He called me that when I was younger. He squinted his eyes a bit and looked at me a bit closely before his eyes widened.

"Little Jewel! It really is you. Come around here and give ol' Sugar a hug." he said moving from around the bar. I smiled and came around to meet him. I embraced him warmly. He smelled of hair gel and alcohol.

"It's so good to see you again." I replied.

"Good to see you too. I could never forget those pretty blue eyes you had. It's been what, nine years?" he asked. I nodded with a smile.

"Yes." I said happily and he smiled and nodded.

"Well what are you doing back in town?" he asked. "Are your folks with ya?" I shook my head with a mild saddened look.

"No. I am alone. The folks died in a car accident long ago." I replied. The retired boxer looked shocked now.

"You poor child. You decided to come home then." He assumed and I nodded.

"Yes. They left me our house in the will. So I need to move back in." I replied. He nodded.

"God rest dear old James and Hannah. Well how about I get you a drink on the house?" he asked and I smiled with a mild shy blush.

"Oh I couldn't take a free drink from you Sugar. Although I did come in for one, I would rather pay you." I said and he shook his head moving back around the bar.

"Nonsense, you and your folks were always coming around and visiting ol' Sugar. It's the least I could do for you. Do you drink?" he asked and I grinned.

"Just soda and water. A coke would be very nice." I replied gently and he nodded moving towards his fridge and pulling out a glass coke bottle and opening it. He handed it to me and I took it.

"Thank you." I replied sipping it lightly. He nodded leaning over the bar and placing his hands on the bar top. "Doesn't look like much has changed over the years."

Sugar laughed dryly now and shook his head.

"Give it a week. There's a lot that goes on around here. I can only advise you to know your people and know the people you can trust." he said and I tilted my head taking in his words. They rattled in my brain a bit.

"Well I can trust you can't I?" I asked and he nodded and laughed once more.

"Yes, yes you can." he told and I nodded.

"Good. You can trust me as well." I told and he smiled.

"Well what are you going to do for work?" he asked and I hadn't thought about that. I sighed.

"I don't know. What jobs are there around?" I asked and he looked up as if thinking.

"Well there's a meat factory owned by-"

"Kai Proctor. Yes I remember him. My mom says he has a soft spot for dark complexions." I said. I didn't know what that meant at the time, but now I did. He nodded.

"Oh yes. He owns a strip club and everything and I advise you to stay away from there." he said. I would honor his advice and listen. I nodded.

"Okay. Any safe places?" I asked and he moved his head around a bit.

"There's a few markets in town you can probably get a job there. The Amish still come around to buy stuff." he told. I smiled now for thinking of the Native American Tribe, the Kinaho. Alex Longshadow. I had such a crush on him when I was younger. We were good friends. I never told him how I felt about him, but in a way I think he knew. I'd have to see him whenever I got the chance.

"Okay. I'll go there and look for work there once I've settled in." I told and he nodded and smiled as if he were a proud father.

"That's good to here." he said. When I finished my drink I got up from my chair.

"I'll probably swing by tonight and get some food." I told him and he nodded.

"Well I'll be waiting to give you some food on the house too then." he said and I chuckled.

"You take care, Sugar." I said moving towards the door.

"Yes you too, Little Jewel." he said and I smiled a bit and left the bar, got in my car, and drove away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So they finally made a Bansee fanfiction archive. So this is happening now. There are so many men I could think to put Bijoux with but since I love Clay it will be him. Enjoy. Review and let me know your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

2

I stared at the house I was born in. I don't know how long I had been standing here, but I couldn't bring myself to go in. I would be flooded with memories of the past but also the realization of the future and how I must share it alone. I took all my bags and went inside. Some furniture was still there. It took me numerous hours to unpack. I continuously passed my parents room. It is my room, but I couldn't bring myself to go in. I cleaned the entire house and once I was done I remained in front of my folk's room door. I just stared at the beige wooden door.

Slowly, I twisted the knob and entered. Light was flooded into two perfect rectangles from the windows on my right. I looked around more. The closet was open and empty. That's where my stuff would be. The large king sized bed was stripped leaving only a white depressing mattress. I looked through the bathroom and spruced it up a bit as well. Once I was done I moved my things in there. I would buy more furniture later. My parents also left me with some money as well. I slowly came from the bathroom and finally stared at the bed. It looked so empty, so lifeless. Slowly I leaned over and rubbed the mattress.

Flashes sparked in my mind, and I could see my smaller self running into the room and jumping on mom's bed just as she was making it. Instead of scolding me, she jumped into the bed as well and rolled through the blankets with me. We laughed and giggled and she called me her blue eyed little princess. Father would pass the room and see us and playfully scold us for staring the shenanigans without him. I was sobbing now as I was curled up on the bed holding myself. I missed them so much. My eyes were drowsy and I felt myself falling asleep. My mind was all over the place and I was in and out o reality. A hard thumping noise could be heard. Was I dreaming? I ignored it until it happened again.

I opened my eyes and gasped lightly and looked around the room. There was another loud thumping and I knew it was the door. I got up quickly and fixed myself before leaving the room and heading back to the front of the house. I opened it to see some familiar faces. Brock Lotus, Emmett Yawners, and Siobhan Kelly. They were all in police uniforms and when they saw me their eyes popped.

"Oh my god, Bijoux, is that you?" Siobhan asked and I just looked at her with wide eyes. Nine years ago they were teenagers, well to me they were. I saw them around the town sometimes and talked to them too.

"Yes. It's me." I said and she laughed and hugged me.

"So it's true you are back." she said and I grinned.

"Yes how did you all know?" I asked looking at the men as she pulled back. Brock smiled.

"Word gets around." he said leaning in for a long back rubbing hug. I hugged him back as well and then Emmett was next for a hug.

"I guess Sugar couldn't keep the excitement to himself." I said and Emmett nodded.

"You're right he couldn't. We also heard about your parents. We're sorry about them." he said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I replied. Brock grinned.

"Man it's been so long." he said and I nodded.

"Yes nine years." I replied and they all nodded. "So you're cops now huh? Who's the Sherriff?"

I watched Brock's face sour up.

"Some new lawmen named Lucas Hood. Doesn't play by the rules much." he said.

"But he gets the job done."Siobhan says. I smiled.

"Well that's good at least." I told and they nodded.

"Well we need to get back on patrol. We'll see you around Bi." Emmett said and I nodded.

"Alright it was good seeing you all." I replied and they all smiled and began to turn from me. Brock lingered a bit and smiled.

"Good to see you again." he said and I nodded.

"It's great to see you too Officer Lotus." I replied politely and he smiled and gave a polite nod which I could hear him saying 'ma'am' in my mind. Once the cars drove along I took it upon myself to get cleaned up. I was in black tank top and blue capris. Now it was time to grocery shop. I was in the mood for steak so I was I would be getting that first. As I drove into the small quiet town, I noticed the large meat factory coming into my view. I couldn't help but want to see Mr. Proctor again and that strange man who was always walking around with him. He was so quiet and weird and always looking at me when my parents took my events sponsored by proctor. Both men were younger then, but now things most likely had changed. I wonder how much they looked. Against my better judgment, I pulled off the road and parked on the side of the building.

I got out and walked right in through the front door. I was in a small waiting room like area and I was saw double doors in the back saying "Employees only." I made a step towards it.

"Excuse me you are not allowed back there." A woman said from behind a small space area. I looked at her.

"I'm here to see Mr. Proctor." I replied. She gave me a disapproving look before nodding and looking back down. I was curious of the look, but I didn't question it. I moved through the doors calmly and quietly. I was nervous out of my mind. I knew I wasn't supposed to be back here, but I couldn't help it. I was like an old war veteran who was just returning to her home town after being gone for quite some time. Meat hung from large hooks and I watched workers process the food and grind it up. I remember sneaking into her one time with some friends of mine.

(Flashback)

_I was eleven and my friends convinced me to sneak in to Mr. Proctor's meat building. Some of the workers had spotted us and were making failed attempts to catch us. I was having too much fun watching and running around that I nearly screamed when I was caught by firm hands. I looked up into cold emotionless eyes. It was Mr. Burton. He looked to be in his twenties, his early twenties that is. He had dorky glasses and his hair was always parted and tamed. His jaw was tight and firm and he was in a suit with a dark red bow tie. He just looked down at me with a blank stare. His lips were in a thin line._

_"You're not supposed to be in here." he said in a controlled tone. His stare alone scared me and his hold on my shoulders didn't loosen up. He seemed to be observing something on my face, my eyes maybe, they were always brighter in the light._

_"Are you going to tell my parents?" I asked with fear in my voice and somehow his eyes seemed relaxed by that: my fear. He leaned his head back and released me causing me to back away a few steps._

_"Go home." he demanded and I wouldn't dare disobey him. I turned and ran off from the building._

"You're not supposed to be in here." A thicker voice told and I tensed mildly and slowly turned towards the voice and there he was, Mr. Burton. His body seemed to stiffen a bit, his eyes yet again observing something on my face.

"Are you going to tell my parents?" I asked thinking someway he would remember me, but he didn't see to recognize me for he was already tilting his head with utter confusion.

"You didn't know me long ago, but I was the young girl who you caught sneaking in here nine years ago." I told and his body visibly stiffened again.

"This area is off limits." he said and I nodded.

"I understand that, but I just wanted to see you and Mr. Proctor again." I said and his eyes flexed a bit.

"Me?" he asked in a somewhat low tone. I gave a small smile and nodded.

"Clay…" I heard the familiar voice start to enter out space. I looked around him to see none other than Kai Proctor walking towards us. "Do we have a trespasser-"

His was cut short once his eyes looked at me.

"You, I know you." he said walking around Clay who kept his face as stoic as possible as he watched me. I nodded with a smile.

"Yes Mr. Proctor. It's me…Bijoux." I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Bijoux…James and Hannah's daughter." he said with little surprise. I nodded.

"Yes." I replied. His eyes flexed with amusement.

"Well this is a surprise indeed. Well can I get a hug?" he asked and I smiled and gave him one. He was a bit older now, his hair an older aging blonde tent. I pulled back and looked at him.

"I'm sorry for just walking in here unannounced. I don't mean to take up your time." I said and he shook his head waving my words off.

"Nonsense, you are family basically. You are welcome to anything of mine. Now where are the folks?" he asked actually looking around. I shrugged a bit.

"Gone." I said. His eyes narrowed on me now.

"Gone?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yes. They died a while back. I just came in to town today to live in our old house." I said. His eyes softened and he began to rub my shoulder, his thumb caressing the blades.

"I am so sorry for you loss. Your parents were good friends of mine. When I was very young, still in the Amish community, your dad would sneak away come hang out with me your mother too whenever she could. I loved them both dearly. If you ever need anything my doors are open." he said. Little did I know that his words would cause trouble in the future.

I smiled feeling warmth from his words.

"Thank you Mr. Proctor." I said and he frowned mildly.

"Please call me Kai." he said and I smiled and nodded. "Well it's your first day back what are your plans for later on?" Clay remained behind him as silent as ever watching me still with his dark robot like eyes.

"Well I am going to go shopping for some groceries, maybe get some furniture later." I said and he nodded.

"Well let me invite you to dinner at my house. I'll prepare us a little… welcome back party. My niece, Rebecca will be there, and Clay and we can catch up." he told and I thought about his words for a moment. His smile seemed too polite and gave a way something that I knew he was hiding. I glanced at Clay for a quick second and nothing on him had changed so I nodded.

"Um sure. I need to see some old friends first, but after words I'll come right over." I said and he nodded.

"Don't bother driving. Clay will come get you around eight or so." he said and already began to walk from me. Clay followed and I lifted my head.

"Wait Mr. Burton I should give you directions." I said and Kai merely waved his hand.

"Don't worry we know where you live." he said. I would have been a bit freaked out about that bit of information, but Kai has been to my house before when I was younger so it's not a surprise that he knows where I am.

I left out the building and arrived at my car. It felt nice seeing everyone again. I got most of my shopping done in an hour and a half. Once I returned home I put everything away and now found myself sitting down on the floor of the living in front of the fire place. It was silent and I had much time before the sun went down. What should I do with it? I could look for a job, but I would rather wait until tomorrow until I have had plenty of rest. I went back to my room and grabbed an old blanket from my closet then headed towards the back porch. There were more trees in the back yard then there were nine years ago.

Yet there was still a large patch of grass with small flowers growing around it. I smiled and moved onto that patch and laid my blanket out. Once it was stretched as it could be, I took my clothes and folded them, all of them. I liked to be a little exposed now and then, so I took the time to just lie down on the blanket and take in the warm weather. The bugs weren't biting and there were numerous clouds in the sky to provide shade from time to time. It felt good, relaxing almost to be out here. My chest moved calmly up and down.

"La la la la laaaa la la la la la la la." I sang gently. After a few hours passed I washed up once more and got dressed in a nice blue blouse and dress pants. I slipped on my shoes and headed out for Sugar's place. Once I arrived, I saw many people were there. Must have been because it was a Friday. I got out and went inside to hear music playing and people laughing. It was never this exciting when I was younger.

"Hey little Jewel!" I heard Sugar yell and I looked in the direction of the bar to see him waving me over. He was talking to a few people. I came over and he smiled and pointed at three people. "This here is Bijoux Thompson. Bijoux this here's Sherriff Lucas Hood, Carrie Hopewell, the mayor's wife and Job."

I looked at all three of them. The sheriff had short cut hair and a nice build. The woman had long brunette hair and nice skin. And the other man, looked to be an Asian cross dresser.

"Hello." I replied and they all said their "hi's"

"So, Bijoux I heard you just came back into town today. Much has changed I can assume." Carrie said and I nodded.

"Yes it feels new being back here." I said.

"Trust me honey we've all said that at least once in this town."Job said sipping some type of drink from a glass. I nodded with a smile.

"It is really new here. I feel like a stranger." I said.

"Well don't you worry, after a week you'll feel right at home." Lucas said with a smile and I nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure I will." I said and his smile lingered on me for a bit before he looked closely at me.

"Wow forgive me for asking, but are those contacts?" he asked. I saw Carrie roll her eyes playfully. I shook my head.

"No. I have blue eyes." I said.

"Oh honey that is gor-geous." Job said peering over Carrie to look at my eyes. I almost blushed.

"Thank you." I said.

"Well what can I get you Bi?" Sugar asked and I looked at him.

"Just some water." I replied.

"Nothing to eat?"

"No I am going to have dinner with Proctor and his family tonight." I replied. Now all the happy faces stiffened and dropped.

"Kai Proctor?" Hood asked and I nodded looking at him.

"Yes. My parents grew up with him when they were younger. He invited me over." I told not understanding why they looked so upset.

"Bijoux you need to be absolutely careful around Proctor." Sugar said. I looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You may not have picked up on it now," Job started, "But in time you will see what I mean when I say Kai Proctor owns this place."

"Job is right. I've been trying to bust him on drugs and prostitution for quite some time. But he always seems to slip from my fingers. He's got many people paid off here. You just need to know Proctor isn't a good man." Lucas said and now I felt uneasy about going over to visit him. I then took the drink that was offered to me.

"Well I will be watching out. I have to go. It was nice meeting you all." I said giving Sugar a positive look before moving back out to my car.

"Bijoux wait." I looked up to see Lucas moving up to me.

"What's wrong sheriff?" I asked and he gave me a worried look.

"I just want you to know that if Proctor gives you trouble you can tell me and I'll handle it. If he does anything you don't like you get out of there and head to the police station." he replied and I stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"Okay." I said before getting in my car and returning home awaiting Mr. Burton.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I decided not to change my clothes. It looked casual enough. I just sat in my chair in the living room waiting for Clay to arrive. I wondered what would happen at Kai's home. I know I shouldn't be so nervous, but I couldn't help it. With all the warnings Sugar and the others told me, I would be lying if I said the thoughts of Kai being bad news startled me. I wonder if he was bad, if he had always been bad since I was a kid. I wondered who his niece was. Was she older than me? A knock startled me and I whipped my head back at the door. I slowly got up and moved towards it and opened it slowly at first to see who was there and then opened it more once I saw it was Clay.

He was in the same suit as earlier with his hands at his side.

"Ms. Thompson, good evening are you ready to go?" he asked. I just had to grab my purse.

"Yes. Just let me grab my purse. Would you like to come in for a moment while I go get it?" I asked and he shook his head swallowing once.

"No I am fine right here." He said. I nodded and closed the door and went to fetch my purse from my room. I came back and opened the door again. He was still standing there with his face tilted a bit. I stepped out and locked the door and Clay turned and guided me to his car. He opened the door for me and I smiled my thanks and got in. He closed the door and walked around the front of the car and got in and we began to drive. It was quiet in the car and I just looked around. Everything in the front looked clean. I glanced at him and saw he was still as ever even as he was driving.

"You look nice this evening." I said politely merely trying to strike up conversation.

"I am wearing the same thing as earlier." he pointed out robotically. I nodded.

"Yes I know that. I was just being polite." I replied looking at him for a moment. He looked at me with his eyes then looked forward.

"…Thank you. You look nice too." he said robotically once more. I flexed my eye brows and nodded.

"Thank you." I replied. It was a silent drive on the way to a very large mansion. My eyes widened at the sight. It had a pool in the back and a gate that went all the way around the area.

"This is his home?" I asked thinking it was in my head, but I ended up voicing my thoughts instead.

"Yes." Was Clay's only response as he cut off the car and got out. I decided to get out on my own and he paused in his walk before shifting and turning towards the house. I knew he was planning to open the door for me, but I decided to do it myself. I followed him to the house and he opened it and let me go in first. As I went in I looked around, not being able to deny how beautiful the house was.

"Please wait here." Clay said and without waiting for me to reply he disappeared up the stairs beside me and bit my lip and looked around at all nice things. There were pictures of Amish people and there were large rooms everywhere. I wanted to look inside, but I didn't.

"Are you one of my uncle's girls?" a voice said. I turned towards the stairs to see a long haired brunette girl looking down at me. She was in a black dress and had a slim figure close to mine. She must have been Kai's niece. "Well are you?"

She had a small gap in her teeth and seemed to be a bit annoyed by my silence. I was confused by her question.

"Um no. He's a friend of my parents…I was just visiting." I told. She continued to come down the stairs observing me.

"Visiting… you're Bijoux. My uncle talks about you. He says I should respect you…he made you sound like his wife almost." She said. I tilted my head with mild shock and she stood in front of me.

"How old are you?" I asked and she looked me over with a mild sneer.

"Twenty two." she told and I nodded.

"Well you are older than me so if you can respect me I can respect you." I said trying to sound polite. "I am no one's wife."

She looked unsure of me and raised her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Rebecca." She said and I nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet family of Kai." I told her taking her and shaking it. She gave a less encouraged smile.

"He knew your parents?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes, they died a while back so I came back to just be alone." I said and she nodded.

"Ah I see you've met my niece Rebecca." I heard Kai say from on top of the stairs with Clay right behind him. Kai was in a black nice suit, his hair combed and smoothened down. Rebecca and I parted hands and we looked up at him. I nodded with a polite smile.

"Um yes. She's very nice." I said looking at her and she just gave what seemed a fake smile and left out the door. I was caught off guard by her sudden actions and watched as she left.

"Yes she is such a free spirit. Forgive her she will not be joining us for dinner. And neither will Clay he has some," he paused to look at Clay he followed him to the bottom of the stairs, "business to take care of. So it'll just be you and me tonight." Now I was completely alert by his words.

It would be just he and I? I wasn't sure about this, but already Clay had left and I was left with Kai placing his hand on my lower back.

"Come." He said guiding me into his kitchen. Even his kitchen was nice and clean. There was a rectangular table with a blue table cloth on it with two trays of food on the ends. Each had steak, mashed potatoes, and peas. Two glasses of wine were both beside the plates.

"You have…a lovely home Mr. Proctor." I said and watched as he pulled a chair out for me with a smile.

"Bijoux, I told you call me Kai. We're family." he said and I nodded and sat down.

"Of course." I replied and watched him sit down on the other end.

"Once I started my business, this was the first house I got. You've been in it when you were younger." he said now cutting his steak. I began to eat my mashed potatoes first. I smiled a bit at the memories.

"Yes. I remember. I always thought I would get lost in it. My father spoke highly about you." I said. Kai nodded casually.

"Yes and I him. It pains me to see you here without him." he said and I nodded.

"Well you have me." I said. _Fuck_. I thought inwardly to myself. Even I felt off that came off as more as it should. Kai gave a warm smile and nodded.

"Yes I do." He said only this time it had a light firmness behind him. Now I was beginning to get the feeling he had planned this, for us to eat together. I gave a soft smile and continued to eat.

"This is really good. Thank you for having me over." I replied and he nodded.

"It's my pleasure. Now I expect since you are single and alone that you will need a job." he said and I paused in my eating and so did he. I shrugged casually.

"Um sure I haven't thought about it just yet." I told and he nodded.

"Of course you haven't. You just got here. Why would you look for a job? What I am saying is that I can give you a job." he said. I chuckled softly.

"Where at your meat house? Mr.- Kai I don't think I am qualified for that." I said. He shook his head not joining in with the laughter.

"I don't mean there. I have other places where you can work. My clubs are very friendly and open to anyone in need for work." he said. _You mean your strip club. You want me to show off my body so you can jerk off to the sight of me_. I cleared my throat eating some of the steak.

"Well that's quite an offer. But I will just look everywhere first. I don't want to depend on anyone." I said. Now I saw Kai's face darken for a split second before smiling and nodding.

"You sound just like your mother. Always strong and dependent she didn't even want to depend on your father." he said. I smiled a bit at the thoughts of my mother, before feeling sadness come over me. I could only wonder if Kai was interested in my mother. Once the food was finished I watched as he drank his wine. He arched a brow as I watched him before setting his cup down.

"Is something wrong with your drink Bijoux?" he asked and I shook my head looking down shyly.

"Oh no I don't drink is all." I replied. His eyes flexed as if surprised.

"Oh I can get you some water if you'd like." he said already standing up and going to grab a cup from one of his cabinets.

"Oh thank you. I don't want to inconvenience you." I told and now he laughed a bit as he got a pitcher of water from his fridge.

"Oh Bijoux still aiming to cause as little as trouble as possible. The only time you ever got in trouble was when you were caught running around my meat building." he said walking over and sitting down beside me now placing the water beside me. I laughed softly.

"Yes that was me." I told sipping the water. Kai was gazing at me now.

"And now you're back." he said.

We spoke a bit longer before Clay arrived to take me home.

"Good night Kai." I replied giving him a soft hug, of which he seemed more than happy to reply to.

"Good night Bijoux. Remember if you have a hard time finding a job let me know and we must do this again sometime." he told and I nodded.

"Yes we should." I replied before leaving him and getting into Clay's car and driving off. It was silent in the car once more. Who knew how late it was.

"I was disappointed you and Rebecca couldn't eat with us." I replied awkwardly breaking the silence.

"My job is not to socialize with Mr. Proctor, just do what he tells me to." Clay responded. I decided not to comment on anything for that matter. When we arrived at my house I smiled at him.

"Thank you Mr. Burton." I replied holding up my hand. "It was nice to see you again after all of these years."

Clay looked at my hand quickly before nodding and taking it.

"Call my Clay. And you're welcome." Was his only response. The hand shake was quick but that was okay with me. I got out and exited the car. Once inside I took my clothes off, washed up, and quickly feel asleep.


End file.
